harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (SNES)
Here you will find information about the Character found in Harvest Moon (SNES). There are two sections, each character will have their own page. One section is for Bachelorettes and the other is for all of the other characters. Bachelorettes You have the option to marry one of 5 eligible girls in the game. It is also required in order to successfully win. Each girl has their own likes for gifts as well as different personalities. There are a few requirements you must meet before you can get married as well: *You must upgrade your house to the Super Log Cabin *The girl must have 5 hearts, which can be found in the diary in their home. *You will also need the Blue Feather, which is sold by the Peddler in town for 5000G (but if you do it fast enough it will only be 1000G). Now, here are the girls that you can choose to marry: *Ann *Nina *Ellen *Eve *Maria Other Characters Besides, the eligible girls that you can marry, there are other characters in town and in the mountains that you can interact with. *The Hero - This is who you play as. *Hawker and Peddler - The Peddler will buys your items for higher prices than the Shipper does. The Hawker comes by your farm on occasion to trade and sell his rare wares. *Ann's Father - He is the owner of the Tool Shop. His wife is dead, but if you marry Ann, he will marry Nina's mother. *Bartender - He is the owner of the bar. He takes care of Eve. *Carpenter - He is the main Carpenter and lives on the Mountain. He will upgrade your house, if you have the required amount of money and wood. If you upgrade early, he will give you a gift. *Carpenter's Apprentice - He works for the Carpenter. He helps upgrade your house, after you ask the carpenter to upgrade it. He lives in a cabin, with the head Carpenter. *Church Boy - This boy is usually outside of the church and likes Maria. Later in the game, he will start liking the Fortune Teller's grand daughter, instead. *Ellen's Father - He is known as a drunk. He lives at the Resaurant. At night he goes to the Bar and drinks while his wife is out. *Ellen's Mother - She is the owner of the Restaurant. She always yells at her husband. *Eve's Grandfather - He loves the mountain so much, that he is there all day. He also lives there. *Fisherman - He lives next to a pond in his tent. During the day, he will allow you to use his Fishing Pole. He doesn't come out of his tent during Winter or bad weather. *Fortune Teller - You can go to her for advice on the eligible bachelorettes. She is also a midwife, and will deliver your wife's baby. *Fortune Teller's Grand daughter - She lives with the town's Fortune Teller and likes the chuch boy. *Hero's Father - He is your father, and comes to your farm at the end of the game to evaluate you on your success. *Hero's Mother - She is your mother and arrives with your father at the end of the game. *Livestock Dealer - The Livestock Dealer lives in town and sells you your animals, and other things for them. He is Ellen's uncle and will give you advice on how to take care of your animals if spoken to while outside or behind the counter. *Mayor - He lives in the Mansion in town, and is the father of Maria. He is the mayor and hosts all of the town festivals. *Mayor's Wife - She lives with her family, Maria and the Mayor, at the Mansion in town. *Nina's Mother - She owns the Flower Shop and sells you seeds for the farm. Her husband is dead, but if you marry Ann, she will marry Ann's Father. *Priest - He runs the church in town. He will perform the ceremony when you get married. He spends all of his time at church. *Shipper - The shipper comes to your ranch everyday before 5PM to collect anything that you have put into the shipping bin. *Shipper's Apprentice - He works for the town Shipper. You can find him at the bar sometimes and he'll tell you what you cannot put into the shipping box. Category:Characters